Exiled For You
by AniloveHideout
Summary: "Mm, Claire… Soft." Ahri stirred and let out a tired, relaxed groan while her lover continued to run her fingers through her hair. Claire Leblanc was looking at Ahri's peaceful sleeping face, which gave her a warm and fluffy feeling not that she'd mind. Leblanc was no longer the person she was, she gave up her past life for everything she had now. Rated M For Future Chapters. RnR.
1. A New Lease On Life

"Mm, Claire… Soft. "

Ahri stirred and let out a tired, relaxed groan while her lover continued to run her fingers through her hair.

Claire Leblanc was looking at Ahri's peaceful sleeping face, which gave her a warm and fluffy feeling not that she'd mind.

Leblanc was no longer the person she was, she gave up her past life for everything she had now. Ahri had been able to give her everything she ever wanted.

Enjoying her current life together with Ahri, Leblanc let out a contented sigh as she watched Ahri sleeping soundly.

=Knock, knock=

"Claire, Ahri! Wake up already, we got to get going now !" called a voice.

Leblanc got up and put on a robe to open the door, finding a rather stunning Katarina wearing something quite like her usual attire but more towards a pirate theme standing on the other side.

"Good morning, Katarina."

"Mornin' , wake Ahri up and get dressed. We're gonna be late for the festival."

"Will do, kitten."

"We will be waiting outside." Said Katarina

With that said Katarina took her leave for the front door. Leblanc looked back to the bed to see a groggy Ahri atop the bed.

"Sleep well my dear?"

"Mhm, still tired…mm.."

" Don't fall asleep again now and get dressed for the festival"

A mere mention of the festival made Ahri jump out of bed almost immediately. Ahri hurriedly ran towards the dresser to get dressed. Leblanc let out a small chuckle before walking to the bathroom.

"Ahri, don't forget to brush."

The front door of the cozy cottage swung open and out came Leblanc and Ahri. Ahri was dressed in a trendy purple kimono that had purple roses painted on the hemlines. Leblanc wore black silk Qi Pao that adorned dragons. Katarina seemingly amused complimented them.

"Both of you look stunning today." Said Katarina.

"Why, how sweet of you, Kitten." Leblanc replied yet with a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you, Kat." Ahri replied cheerily.

"Enough talking and let's get going." A voice from behind Katarina spoke.

Stepping aside revealed a girl that was slightly shorter than Katarina with ebony hair donning a green colored Qi Pao with Lotus patterns. Akali was a little unpleased about being late to the festival, though the latter not true.

"Apologies, let's get moving now, shall we?" Said Leblanc.

"Indeed, don't' want my princess to be all grumpy at the festival." Said Katarina teasingly.

A blush could be seen on Akali's face prompting more teasing from everyone resulting in a very cute pout that made Katarina pounce. Soft lips met and giggles were heard.

"Kat!" yelled Akali in shocked.

"You were just too cute, princess." Replied Katarina with a shrug.

"The both of you are so adorable together." Mused Ahri.

"We are not!" stated Akali.

"We aren't?" said Katarina in a offended tone.

"Maybe… we are…" said Akali quietly with a little blush.

Katarina snaked her hands around a slender midriff, pulling Akali closer for a hug.

"We should get going now, they're waiting for us." Said Ahri.

With that said they continued on their way to the festival. Tonight at the festival, they will be enjoying themselves together with their loved ones.


	2. Festival Of Spring

+Spring Festival Square+

The Festival Square was decorated with lanterns hanging on lines across the top of the streets. Cherry Blossoms growing a long the town streets were blooming and showering the townsfolk and the cobble stone streets with its pink petals. Stalls were set up along the streets with busy vendors attending to their customers. Families, individuals, couples, children and elders are all enjoying their time laughing together and watching the performances with their loved ones.

There stood a group of three women, The Captain of The Ionian Guard, Irelia out of her usual outfit and now wearing a red and golden lined dress with her hair tied back into a ponytail being held by a red ribbon was talking with The Elder, Karma who was donning her new Order of The Lotus outfit courtesy of the Council. The Sovereign, Syndra wearing a elegant white and gold Qi Pao was floating beside them reading a book.

"The festivities are about to start soon, what's taking them so long." Said Irelia frustratedly.

"Patience, Irelia." Replied Karma Calmly.

"I know, Karma. But they should be here at this time." Replied Irelia with a pout.

"And I thought Syndra was the impatient one." Said Karma shaking her head.

Syndra scoffed at that and continued reading her book.

"Give her a book and she ignores the world." Said Irelia shrugging.

"Is it wrong for me to enjoy fine literature?" Replied Syndra seemingly offended.

"Your collection of romance novels can say a lot." Said Irelia teasingly.

"S-shut up!" Said Syndra with a flustered face.

Karma let out a chuckle at the scene of the two love birds. Irelia currently shielding her face with her arms to prevent being hit in the face by Syndra with her book . Karma noticed someone walking toward them.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

+Southern Festival Streets+

Arriving at the town streets where the festival was taking place, Ahri and Akali were super excited. Leblanc and Katarina watching their beloveds that were in a state of awe and excitement made them happy. A small smile graced Leblanc's features as she took Ahri's hand and kissed it. Ahri returned a loving smile and hugged Leblanc. Katarina just stood there and watched as her princess was running about the streets enjoying herself.

"The town looks really lively today!" said Ahri excitedly.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and so should we." Said Leblanc with a smile.

"A certain ninja is already having fun without us…" Said Katarina pointing at Akali.

The two turn their attention to the overly excited Akali running around checking the stalls set up along the streets of the festival. A smile graced their faces seeing that she's enjoying herself.

"We should meet up with Irelia and others at the Festival Square soon."Said Ahri a little worried.

"Surely we made them wait too long." Said LeBlanc.

"I will come join you later, I have to catch Akali." Said Katarina with a sigh.

"Hope you find her before she sets off the fireworks early again like last year." Replied Ahri with a chuckle.

Katarina left the two making her way to the streets of the festival to find Akali. Leblanc held onto Ahri's hand pulling her close.

"I don't want you to get lost too, now let's go join them." said Leblanc lovingly earning a smile and a nuzzle into her arm from Ahri.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

+Spring Festival Square+

At the Festival Square, Karma was listening to the two lovebirds bickering and poking at each other. Till She saw Leblanc and Ahri both smiling as they walk towards them hand-in-hand. Karma greeted them.

"Good to see you two, where are the others?" Said Karma worryingly.

"Good day, Karma. Kata is looking for Akali, they will join us later." Replied Ahri.

Syndra and Irelia stopped their lover's quarrel to look at who Karma was talking to, spotting Ahri and Leblanc talking to the elder. Irelia ran towards Ahri and enveloped her in a hug, while Leblanc slowly made her way to the floating Sovereign.

"Ahri, what took you so long?!" Said Irelia albeit a little unhappy.

"Sorry Irelia, I slept in today." Replied Ahri with an apologetic look.

"And I bet I know just the reason why." Said Irelia with a smirk.

"Irelia!" Said Ahri with a reddened face.

"All shy now are we?" Replied Irelia teasingly.

"N-no! H-how did you know?!" Said Ahri very flustered.

"I guessed. It isn't very hard seeing that shes your 'mistress' and all." Stated Irelia with a sly smile.

"It's like everyone knows what's up with us now." Said Ahri face-palming.

"Ahaha, relax no one judges anymore since it's love and not that anyone is being forced now right?" Replied Irelia reassuringly.

Over where the two mages stand an intense staring contest has begun. The atmosphere had been intensified and to other people watching it seemed as though a fight was bound to happen. Leblanc and Syndra merely just have a very interesting relationship, they may always seem to hate each other but in reality they care for one another greatly.

"Syndra." Greeted Leblanc with her no nonsense poker face.

"Claire." Greeted Syndra with a scorn.

"You seem fine today." Said Leblanc staring at Syndra.

"Yes, I do. But you still look like the old hag I always see." Said Syndra glaring daggers at Leblanc.

"And you are still rude and immature, nothing changes." Replied Leblanc.

"Indeed, nothing has changed." Said Syndra.

"Well, how about a drink, my dear?" Offered Leblanc whilst gesturing to the nearby tavern.

"My pleasure." Replied Syndra with a smile.

The two mages made their way towards the tavern after informing their lovers.

"You know I am still in my twenties, and I am not much older than you." Stated Leblanc.

"Don't ruin my fun, you're old to me." Replied Syndra.

They continued their bickering on their way to the tavern and even after they entered it still continued.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

+Eastern Festival Streets+

On the streets of the town where countless vendors were selling interesting celebratory items and delicious food. Irelia walked together with Ahri, or rather dragged Ahri from stall to stall with Karma in tow. The Elder was amused to see the both of them acting like young children. It was refreshing for Karma to be able to enjoy herself with friends, although she was wishing a certain starchild was together with her right now but she had to wait. A sudden call from Irelia shook Karma from her thoughts and she directed her view to Irelia pointing at another stall.

"Ahri look! They have dragon candy over there!" Said Irelia excitedly.

"Oh, I wasn't able to eat those the last time, I would like to try them this year." Said Ahri with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Let's go get some." Replied Irelia dragging Ahri towards the stall.

"Ah, Youth." Said Karma walking behind them.

"Karma, would you like some?" Asked Ahri, offering Karma some Dragon Candy.

"Indeed I would, thank you." Karma thanked taking the offered Dragon Candy from Ahri.

"It's so delicious!" Beamed Irelia.

"Wow, it really does taste delicious!" Said Ahri with a contented face.

"It has been awhile since I last ate Dragon Candy." Stated Karma.

"You get to eat all you want today, so enjoy yourself." Said Ahri With a big smile.

"Glad that you could join us today, unlike the countless time you had to walk around with the rest of the Council." Said Irelia, grinning.

"I am glad they let me leave the Council today, I can enjoy myself to the fullest." Replied Karma Happily.

"Aren't you gonna quit the Council soon?" Asked Ahri.

"Indeed I am although it won't be soon, but for now I am still a member of the Council and I still have responsibilities." Stated Karma.

"I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the night at the festival with everyone." Said Irelia looking down the streets of the festival.

"The nighttime festivities surely are the best." Said Karma Smiling.

Authors Notes:  
>Firstly I would like to apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as what you were hoping for.<p>

That said, I gotten good reviews from both readers and friends thus I was really nervous to write this.  
>I am not confident in my writing skills so I would appreciate the reviews and comments on my stories.<p>

I personally love dialogue in stories because the characters have more presence and personalities.  
>I'm bad at describing things and I apologize for that, please bear with me.<p>

This is my first fanfic to be uploaded, Thanks for reading, please leave a review. :D


	3. Rainbow Cherry Love

+Eastern District+

~Runic Tavern~

It was fairly lively inside the tavern, magnificent artworks and framed photos were hung on the wooden walls, decorating the tavern with their beauty. Though the place was dimly lit, it had a lovely and relaxing atmosphere to indulge oneself in a drink. There was only a handful of people in the tavern enjoying their drinks and chattering about recent happenings while everyone else preferred to enjoy the festivities outside. Standing at the bar was everyone's favorite bunny-girl cleaning shot glasses till her attention was brought to the creak of the door and two gorgeous ladies approaching the bar. With a gentle smile Riven raised her hand and gave a slight nod to greet her guests. Leblanc and Syndra seated themselves at the bar and gave their greetings to Riven.

"Enjoying yourself today, Riven?" asked Leblanc.

"Yes, very." replied Riven with a smile.

"Can I have a glass of wine?" said Syndra.

"And I, some ale." added Leblanc.

Riven turned to prepare the beverages.

"Not going to enjoy the early festivities?" Asked Riven with her back towards the mages.

"I had some things to discuss." said Leblanc.

"You do?" said Syndra with a slightly confused look.

"Syndra, don't tell me you forgot about tonight." Replied Leblanc.

"Oh, that." said Syndra with an annoyed tone while rolling her eyes.

"We had to discuss this sooner or later, isn't that right, Riven? " Said Leblanc.

Riven returned to the to mages with their desired beverages.

"Indeed, if you are to propose to her you need to be prepared." said Riven with a serious face.

"Why are you so worried, she loves you so much that there's no way she'd say no." said Syndra whilst sipping her wine.

"You are such a child!" replied Leblanc with a frown.

"Just tell her tonight, I'm sure it will work out fine." said Riven with a Reassuring smile.

"I'd hate to say this but I'm unsure and nervous..." replied Leblanc with an uneasy tone.

"Hmm? The Great Deceiver is afraid? Now, that's a first!" said Syndra with a chuckle.

"I"m worried. What if she says no?" replied Leblanc with a head down.

"... Claire, we all know she loves you. Why should you doubt her feelings for you now?" said Syndra with a stern look.

"You're right, our love is eternal. Thanks, Syndra." replied Leblanc gratefully, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Anytime Claire, anytime." said Syndra with fondness like no other and finishing her glass of wine.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

+Northern Festival Town Streets+

"Akali, stop running!" yelled Katarina whilst panting.

"But it's so much fun!" replied Akali still running down the streets.

"Akali! *Sigh* I'm getting out of shape." said Katarina worriedly.

Continuing her chase after Akali, Katarina wondered about how much her life has changed. Changed into a carefree and easy-going lifestyle, a lifestyle she would gladly share with her loved ones. Just then, she spotted a scaly green tail by a fountain, trailing her eyes upwards to the beautiful face of her loving sister. She gave her sister a call, receiving a greeting in return.

"Hey, Cassie. Enjoying yourself?" asked Katarina.

"Good day Kat. I am waiting for Sivir, have you seen her?" replied Cassiopeia with a slightly worried look.

"I've seen her yesterday, but not today." said Katarina with a shrug.

"Not very helpful, but thank you." replied Cassiopeia returning her attention to the streets.

"Both of you seem to spend a lot of time together now, am I missing something here?" said Katarina with some suspicion.

"That's none of your business!" replied Cassiopeia with a snarl.

"I was just asking, sheesh." said Katarina holding her hands up in front of her in defense.

Just then Akali approached them with the famous Battle Mistress.

"Heeeey, look who I bumped into." said Akali pulling on Sivir's arm.

"Surely I'm not the only person you bumped into today." replied Sivir jokingly and earning a pout from the ninja.

"You just looove to make me wait don't you?" said Cassiopeia unhappyly.

"You mean like how I do in bed every night?" replied Sivir teasingly.

Just then, Cassiopeia let out a loud hiss at Sivir and Katarina was clutching her stomach laughing. Causing Akali to blush and continuing to stare at the scene in front of her. At that moment Sivir was giving Cassiopeia the most smug look that she could muster.

"Ohhh, so that's what I've been missing." said Katarina still trying not to laugh.

"You should hear her at night." said Sivir trying to hold back Cassiopeia's slaps by grabbing her wrists.

"Why didn't you enlighten me on this situation sooner, Cassie?" asked Katarina with a smirk.

"B-both of you! Shut up!" yelled a flustered Cassiopeia, furiously.

As Cassiopeia continued to be teased by Sivir, Akali's attention was brought towards the entrance of a house, she spotted someone familiar exiting the building.

"Erm, Kitten?" said Akali.

"What is it Princess?" replied Katarina.

"It's Fiora." said Akali pointing at the duelist.

"Let's go say hello, Cassie is ruining my ears with her screaming." stated Katarina while covering her ears.

Katarina and Akali left Cassiopeia and Sivir to continue their bickering over by the fountain, and made their way towards the Grand Duelist in her Royal Guard Uniform.

"Hey, Fiora?" said Katarina.

"Oh, hello there." greeted Fiora with a smile.

"You seem to be in a hurry, are you going somewhere?" asked Akali innocently.

"I'm supposed to meet Riven at the tavern, care to join me?" replied Fiora happily.

"We'd love to. Right, Kat? ... Kat ?" said Akali.

"Something interesting caught my eye." replied Katarina while pointing back towards the fountain.

Cassiopeia and Sivir was in the midst of a kiss, Sivir's arms were looped around Cassiopeia's hips pulling her closer and Cassiopeia's hands were entangled in ebony black hair. The act of intimacy made a smile grace Katarina's features, she was glad her sister found someone she loves. Katarina knew the Battle Mistress well and that she would protect her sister at all costs, there was nothing to worry about her sister's safety. With that Katarina turned to give her princess a soft kiss on the forehead, earning a giggle and a hug in return.

"Let's go to Riven's tavern, we might find Leblanc there along with Syndra." Said Katarina.

"I'm glad you would join me. It's nice having you around." said Fiora with a laugh.

"I should be glad that I'm not arrested." said Katarina jokingly.

"The citizens of Ionia know you won't hurt anyone, anymore. You should relax and enjoy your life." replied Akali.

"Katarina, you've changed for the better and for the good of your beloved." stated Fiora.

"Indeed, and it isn't only I that has changed." said Katarina with a gentle smile.

"We should get going now." said Fiora.

Both Katarina and Akali gave a nod and they made their way to Riven's tavern on the eastern districts of the town.

Remembering the scene of the kiss shared between her sister and Sivir lead to Katarina thinking that she could not have been any happier, she had her princess, her sister and friends all together living in a small town in Ionia. Being exiled from Noxus has been the best decision she has made in her life. Noxus was a boring and stale place to live in, where everything only revolved around war and power, she was sick of it. When she met Akali, unknowingly she had fallen in love with the cute little assassin. And so along with Leblanc, Sivir and Cassiopeia they left Noxus and traveled to Ionia to start their new lives.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

+Eastern District+

~Runic Tavern~

The wooden door to the tavern swung open and entered Fiora along with Katarina and Akali. The tavern was empty as it was closed and everyone had left for the festival save those ladies at the bar. Their gazes met those of the trio at the bar and each exchanged their greetings. Katarina and Akali sat next to Leblanc on her left and Fiora joined Riven behind the bar.

"We should head out to the town square soon, the nighttime festival performances will start as soon as then sun goes down." stated Fiora.

"Let me get changed and then we could go." said Riven as she walked into a room.

"Even though you look cuter in this outfit my sweet lil' bunny." replied Fiora with a wink.

"I'm surprised she can tolerate a flirt like you." said Syndra twirling her glass of wine.

"I am not a flirt, mon ami." replied a somewhat offended Fiora.

"Really? You sure seem like one to me." said Katarina questioningly with a raised brow.

"Fiora, you may not notice it but the words just fly out of your mouth every time you open it." stated Syndra.

"I have nothing to say to that." replied Fiora with wide eyes.

"Guess your tongue isn't as sharp as you blade." said Leblanc nonchalantly.

"Why do I feel like everyone is ganging up on me right now?" said Fiora worriedly.

"Oh? I never knew you couldn't handle a little tease?" replied Katarina acting uncaring while checking her nails.

"Can you just keep your mouth shut? I swear you're looking for a fight every time you speak?" replied an angry Fiora.

"Am I now? Surely I've been on my best behavior." said Katarina getting up from her seat with her back facing the bar.

"Can I throw you in jail?" replied Fiora suggestively.

"You're very welcomed to." said Leblanc blandly.

"Hmm, this is but a petty little trifle. You don't have to put me in jail, but maybe a little 'punishment' ?" said Katarina jokingly.

"Will the both of you keep quiet!?" yelled Riven, seemingly to have returned from changing into her Dragonblade armor.

"Sorry, my dear." apologized Fiora immediately.

"Wow, just wow." said Katarina with a surprised look.

"You got a problem, scar face?" said Fiora somewhat pissed.

"Oh no, fat ass over here is gonna kill me." cried Katarina with a mocking tone.

"I'm so going to kill you one day." stated Fiora coldly.

"Why not today?" replied Katarina trying to get the duelist to snap.

"Can the both of you just stop?! You are so LOUD, Kat!" snapped Akali as she couldn't stand the stupidity any longer.

"Why'd you get mad at me for?" asked Katarina seemingly unknowing of the reason.

"Cause you started it." stated Syndra blandly.

"You're not helping ..." replied Katarina.

"Why should I?" asked Syndra.

"We are leaving right now! If the both of you act like this once more you won't enter my tavern again!" yelled a very angry Riven.

With that everyone left the Runic Tavern and headed towards the town square. On the way, Katarina was being lectured by Akali about the way she behaved while Fiora on the other hand was apologizing to Riven. Regretting some of her actions, Katarina apologized to both Akali and Fiora for her attitude. There were no hard feelings and everyone proceeded to the town square to meet up with Ahri, Irelia and Karma.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The sun was setting, dyeing the sky with shades of orange, vermilion, yellow and pink. The faint glow of the sun, emitting rays of warmth to embrace the townsfolk of this little town before it retires for the day. Soon the pale glow of the moon could be seen in the sky. The lanterns lining the streets were lit up as the sky turned a darker shade and welcoming the night was the silver moon. The streets were illuminated with an atmosphere of nostalgia, and at the center of the town everyone has gathered to view the nighttime festivities.

+Spring Festival Square+

"Karma, I'm so excited!" squealed Ahri.

"So am I, it's truly exhilarating." replied Karma with a faint smile.

"Hey look! They're here!" said Irelia joyfully.

The crowd were awestruck as the group of gorgeous beauties walked into the festival square. Leblanc the well-known Deceiver and Syndra the almighty Sovereign were casually strolling along side-by-side in their elegant Chinese Dresses. Besides that, the formally dressed Fiora and armored Riven were holding hands while having a conversation. But a certain ninja just bolted straight pass everyone and tackled hug Irelia. Katarina casually walked along the group with her hands folded.

"Irelia! You're always so hug-able." Murmured Akali from Irelia's cleavage.

"Haha, you're lively as always too." said Irelia a little embarrassed.

"You made it in time for the camp fire lighting ceremony." said Ahri pointing at the perfectly stacked logs firewood in the middle of the square.

"I'm glad we did, or Akali will nag my head off." responded Katarina worriedly.

The town chief called upon Irelia, the town's most beloved hero to light the spring festival campfire. Irelia walked up to the campfire and took the torch from the town chief and lit the campfire. As the campfire was lit, the Spring Festival's nighttime festivities has officially begun. Music could be heard as everyone started dancing, drinking, eating and drowning themselves in joy. Our beloved ladies were all enjoying themselves by drinking and dancing. Akali had forcefully pulled Katarina towards the campfire and started dancing. Syndra, Leblanc and Fiora were drinking and eating along with their lovely partners as well. Karma on the other hand was no where to be found, did she slip away into an alleyway?

+Random Alleyway+

"Karma?" whispered a gentle voice.

"Soraka! You decided to come!" replied Karma joyously while embracing Soraka.

"I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" asked Soraka with a giggle.

"Surely I bet you can, but what are we doing in an alleyway?" said Karma questioningly.

"I'm still nervous about showing myself..." said Soraka shyly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you may look different but you're truly beautiful." replied Karma, holding Soraka's hands.

"You sure know how to flatter some one." stated Soraka with a blush.

"I'm not always serious, I can be romantic too." said Karma planting a soft kiss upon Soraka's right hand.

"Hmm, you're so sweet." murmured Soraka.

"Let's go get some drinks and food to celebrate." said Karma as she pulled Soraka out of the alleyway.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

+Rainbow Cherry Hill+

Hours later, the festival was still on-going and the town was restless. Our ladies were sitting atop a hill just on the edge of town where a cherry blossom tree that blooms rainbow colored petals was residing there. Even on the hill the lively festival streets could be heard from here, everyone was dancing and singing to the tune of the festival harps. Symphonic melodies from the violins and cellos were traveling throughout the town and farther. If one closes their eyes and relax, even laughter could also be heard amongst the music and singing, joyous sounds of the Spring Festival. Among the streets, cherry blossom petals were raining upon everyone's heads and soon the night sky was lit up ceremoniously with fireworks. Different sizes and colors filled the night sky, and awestruck expressions could be seen upon everyone's faces.

Sitting atop the hill around the illuminating rainbow cherry tree and watching the gorgeous sky, everyone was in a state of bliss. Irelia was cuddling close to Syndra as they stared up at the night sky, enjoying the sparkles of the fireworks. Next to them were Fiora and Riven, as they chose to lie down on the grass snuggled up together, exchanging sweet nothings to each other. A little bit away from the four of them, sat Akali and Katarina leaning onto each other while watching the colorful explosions in the sky. Besides that, Karma and Soraka were busy exchanging stories with one another.

Sitting directly under the cherry tree were Leblanc and Ahri holding hands and talking about the festival.

"Today sure was fun!" squealed Ahri.

"Yeah." replied Leblanc.

"I can't wait for the next festival." said Ahri excitedly.

"Yeah.." replied Leblanc.

"Claire? What's wrong?" asked Ahri with a tilt of her head.

"O-oh?! N-nothing!" stuttered Leblanc.

"Are you hiding something?" questioned Ahri with her face close to Leblanc.

"A-am not h-hiding anything!" said Leblanc turning her head away.

"Claire. Stop hiding it. Just tell me everything." said Ahri with a serious expression.

With a sigh, Leblanc stood up and walked a few steps. Everyone's attention was brought to her and Ahri, as everyone knew about what was planned for the night. Smiles plastered on everyone's faces as they awaited Leblanc to say those words. Ahri stood up and walked towards Leblanc with a worried and confused face. Leblanc turned around to face Ahri and took both of her hands and held them tight. A blush was visible on Leblanc's features and Ahri was even more confused than before. With a deep breath Leblanc said,

"Ahri, I may not have been a good person in the past but I'd do anything and change myself for you. As long as you're by my side I will remain by yours..."

"Ahri.. Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to everyone that took the time to read my story. Hopefully this chapter was good and fluffy enough for everyone to enjoy. :D

I did not have a beta reader for this chapter, so there may be many mistakes.

I will not be able to update as soon as the first few chapters. Anime conventions are taking up a lot of time from me, school begins soon too :(

Once again thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
